Black and White
by Mika Aurion
Summary: Ah... Yeah... There was this topic in English... This is my second try at fanfiction, please bear with me! There is no romance intended, just so you know.


Author's Note: Ah... Yeah... There was this topic in English... This is my second try at fanfiction, please bear with me! There is no romance intended, just so you know. Erm... It's not really a one-shot I think... GAH I DONT KNOW~ It's really dry, I'm warning you!

I never looked at things from a negative perspective, but to him, we were polar opposites. Except, polar opposites are attracted to each other so he wouldn't consider that as an accurate comparison. To him, we were as different as day and night, and our personalities clashed like black and white. Although, those two colours go well together....

Even though I have pure black hair while his is bleached, the majority has labelled me as 'white' and him as 'black'. The shy, introverted female and the mischievous trickster.

He was my mortal enemy: Niou.

"He's starting to scare me... Am I not allowed to laugh at his pranks?"

"... Maybe you should have a talk with him and apologize for whatever it is you did. I mean, _something_ must have happened."

Niou's close friend and partner, Yagyuu, was also his opposite. I found it extremely unfair that those two were always together, being all buddy-buddy while I just get a glare. Then again, I feel special that I am the only human whom Niou glares at.

"Your voice annoys me. Your hair annoys me. Your eyelashes annoy me. Everything about you simply annoys me."

I followed Yagyuu's advice and talked to Niou after his tennis club activities were over. While watching, I noticed that Niou was quite the athlete. Yet, I was rewarded with a completely irrational statement about my physical features. The voice in the back of my head kept repeating "Shock-ku~!!!"

"Hmm.. You know, I think you might have trouble understanding your own feelings. Try searching your heart. I don't believe you can hate someone for no reason."

"If it makes you feel any better, as soon as I met you, I knew you were trouble." Oh, look. Niou put his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes. The joy is suffocating me.

"That's just being retarded, Niou. If it makes you feel any better, that did not make me feel better." For some reason, I felt like smiling. So I smiled.

"Good. Now I feel better." There it is again. That... That perverted, cocky smirk!

"That's nice to hear, Niou. Have a nice day."

"It's already evening, idiot."

After consulting many wise, experienced seniors, otherwise known as my friends, the kitchen was blessed with my presence. There was no basis to my enthusiasm, as usual. I decided to imitate a character from some show or drama and bake cookies. In the show, the recipient thought the cookies tasted like love. At the very least, I always thought vanilla essence had a chemical that made you happy.

That's it; happiness. As long as you're happy, there's no room for negative thoughts. When all else fails, there's always food. Who needs money (or whatever it is that would make you happy) when you have vanilla, chocolate, sugar, rice, potatoes, curry, soy sauce, barbeque, cinnamon rolls, mousse…

Cream ¾ cup butter and 1 cup sugar: which is honestly the only part of cooking I don't get. Beat in 2 eggs and half a teaspoon of vanilla essence, and daydream while mixing (which really isn't supposed to take so long). I remembered another one of Niou's buddies, Marui Bunta, who is supposedly a foodie like myself. I would like to meet him… All the girls are on diets nowadays… Oh right, the dry ingredients. 2 ½ cups flour, 1 teaspoon baking soda and ½ teaspoon salt. I believe this is called anger management? As in, when you take your stress and frustration out on a piece of dough by punching it in any way imaginable. It's actually kind of fun. Your hands even smell like vanilla afterwards.

Just like yesterday, I waited outside the courts for Niou. Once again, I felt jealous about how perfectly Niou and Yagyuu get along. I always thought of myself as a doubles type of person but there isn't really anyone who would want to be paired up with someone like me. Besides, I suck at sports.

Putting that aside, I felt embarrassed as countless pairs of eyes were glued on me; including those of a boy with amazing hair. There was also a boy with an adorable hamster smile. I should get to know him someday… Back on topic, I think I caught the majority's attention because of the cute box I was holding. It was indeed cute. The 'majority' is actually just a small group of people; the rest had gone home. Continuing to observe my surroundings, as well as the pile of dead leaves over there, I hadn't realized that Niou was staring at me as if I had green skin and antennas.

"What the hell are you still doing here, communicating with your friends from Mars?!"

"Huh wha?"

"Go home already, don't you have a life?"

"Ah! Right! I wanted to give you this." I held out the aforementioned 'cute box'.

"Pffft! What's this? You love me now?"

"Apology cookies~!" I sang, hoping to destroy the somewhat awkward atmosphere.

"An apology for being such a pain in the neck? I see. I'll blame you if I get food poisoning." Niou proceeded to open the box and take a cookie. I was flattered that he didn't throw it in the garbage can immediately. Which reminds me of the first time I made éclairs and the filling gave my mom heartburn…

"Go home already!"

"What's it to you? Geez…" Ah! The climax! Niou took a bite!

Pause.

He ran away. Interesting reaction…

Ah, I'm sorry I just went on and on.. I couldn't help it _ As a student, pointing out mistakes would be a great help. As a fan, I would also love it if you offered criticism on character portrayal and all. I honestly think it was very dull; I'm new to writing stories (I've only written essays in the past years) Thank you!


End file.
